Battle City, A New Journey
by Locke Watcher
Summary: If your deck and mind have what it takes to win, then the fourth Battle City is where you should go! If you, the readers, want to join in the action of this dueling Tournament, than please read my Author Notes for details. Good Luck and Good Dueling!
1. Default Chapter

Battle City, a New Journey  
  
By: Locke Watcher  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the possible crossovers. I only own myself.  
  
Author Notes: Okay first thing on the schedule, I wish that some people would make a character for themselves in this fiction, should they so choose. For the characters, I need the age, physical appearance, some base set of morals (or lack of), possible coupling with any character that I know (I'll e-mail you for details, if I have no clue about that anime character), and Deck type (aka: you deck is mostly Dragon and Trap, Name: Dragon Trap Deck) and later, if I decide to use you (and you all have a great change to be in here) then I need you to tell me what cards are in your deck (but if you have a deck that screams fake to me, then I will change it into a weak deck. Sorry, but I have people that say that they have three non-fusion Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons in their Decks, that just screams fake to me) and the cards stats and abilities (not the elemental card powers, the powers of the cards on the paper). If you have any questions, then e-mail me at wingprophecyhotmail.com.  
  
As for the unknown person that I have in here, that person's character is more fleshed out over the whole of the fiction. Read and Review and remember, I welcome flames; they warm my semi-cold apartment! And does any one know what site you go to find the official stats of each card?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The battle arenas are set. The duelists ready. And the cards are waiting for their orders.  
This is the fourth Battle City Tournament. And not a single wielder of a Millennium Item had registered, that included Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou. But Seto was fine with his degree of no wielders in the Tournament, all that meant was only normal, non-magicked, duelists would deul; and those duelists stopped being a challenge to Seto after he took the Millennium Rod from Marik during the second Battle City.  
But this Tournament still had the same effect on the duelists as the first; win and prosper, lose and you lose your most treasured card. Plus, this Battle City had some new rules that would force players to change strategy at a moments notice (A.N.: no offense, but many of you duelists are predictable with your moves). But still the duelists came to duel and all, but the last four, that they would earn would be a kick to the side and a lost card.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Locke took a quiet zip of some Pepsi as the train took him to Domino City. Although Locke appeared passive as he sat there, he was far from; his bloodstained katana and shoes are proof of that. He was ready for Battle City, he craved Battle City, he got slugged by his wakening companion. Good thing for Locke's companion that Locke had seen and fought too many close-quarter battles for that punch to have much of an effect on him.  
The formerly sleeping person woke up as soon as fist meet nose. The person had seen Locke kill in self-defense for less; the person almost begged Locke not retaliate. The person quickly saw that Locke only moved his left eye to give a penetrating glare. The person sat up and left Locke alone with his thoughts and soda.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Joey looked at his Deck, the Deck that had won him the Battle City championships last year. He had not changed a single card in it; which he knew was a mistake, but he decided not to mess with success. His Deck was powerful enough that he had won a fluke victory over Kaiba in the Semi- finals, but as the fourth Battle City came closer and closer, he could barely contain himself not to change the deck.  
But then, Joey spotted the one person that he could test old Deck on, without the loss of respect of his fellow duelists; Joey Wheeler spotted Trusdale, grandfather to Yugi and both Yugi's and his mentor. Joey knew that Trusdale had built a new for the sole reason to compete in Battle City, but both of them had not tested their Decks. 'Well, time to see if my old Deck can still provide me with the needed cards!' Joey walked up to Trusdale and talked him into a Duel, not that Trusdale needed to be talked into a duel, he needed the practice and testing of his Deck for the Tournament anyway. They decided to duel with 2000 Life Points and the arena was their Duel Disks.  
"Alright pops, I start this Duel with this. I play Alligator's Sword (1500 Attack: 1200 Defense) in attack mode and I'll set one card face down! That ends my turn."  
"If you are thinking that I would fall for a Trap, then you are mistaken. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card."  
"Shit! My Trap Hole!"  
"Trap Hole? Well then, I guess that my Magic card just save my monster from its destructed. I summon Neo Bug (1800 Attack: 1900 Defense) in attack mode, next I play two cards face down. And now I'll attack your Alligator's Sword with Neo Bug!"  
  
Joey: 1700 LP  
Trusdale: 2000 LP  
  
'Lucky move pops, but my next move will leave you begging for you LP!' "I play Harpy's Feather Duster and time for you to say good bye to your cards!"  
"Really? You should know that I cards that appear useless in my Deck, and you have just activated it. Reveal Griffon's Wing! This Trap sends the effect of Harpy's Feather Duster back to the user, but since you have no other Magic/Spell or Trap cards, you're safe."  
'SHIT!! Pops just used the one card that Mai hates more then my Time Wizard! Guess I'll pay for that later.' "I'll set one Monster and end my turn."  
"Time for you to see what an old man can still do! I'll play the Change of Heart magic card and take control of your monster!"  
Joey starts to laugh at this, as his Monster is revealed be a Blindly Loyal Goblin (1800 A: 1700 D). "Gramps, I cannot believe that you would think that this would be that easy! I know that you have mind-control cards in your Deck; hell, almost everyone has a mind-control card in their Decks. So I decided to counter that type of play with some of my Monsters. Too bad for you, now you have to attack me the hard way!"  
Trusdale is truly impressed with Wheeler's move of the BLG, but he still had more moves to make, "I'll play Beautiful Headhunter (1600 A: 1600 D) in attack mode! Now Neo Bug, attack his Goblin! And now Headhunter, attack Joey's LP directly!"  
  
Joey: 100 LP  
Trusdale: 2000 LP  
  
'Time to take the offensive!' "I'll play the magic card, Polymerization and fuse together my Baby Dragon [from hand] and my Alligator's Sword [from hand], to form Alligator's Dragon (1800 A: 1600 D, if I am wrong that tell me!). Now I'll play the Sword of the Deep-Seated to increase my monster's attack to 2300."  
"Am I supposed to be impressed young man? That combo will only work for a short amount of time, likely it will end by my turn, it will be gone; much like your LP."  
"Not a change Gramps. Because of my monster's special ability, your LP are about to drop like a stock market crash! Now my Dragon, attack Pops' LP directly!"  
Trusdale looked at his face-down card, wishing it was something that could block the incoming attack. But the card was a Monster Reborn magic card, and he could not play it this turn. 'Next time I face Joey; I'll win! I'll not hold back anything, next time!'  
  
Joey: 100 LP  
Trusdale: 0 LP  
  
'My Deck still has what it takes, but I still need to change some of the cards. This time, I will not win by fluke against anyone!'  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The train stops in Domino City's train station as the Duel between Joey and Trusdale concluded. Lock had come to the City for two reason, one: to duel in the Tournament and two: to make sure that his companion safely delivers a card to Seto Kaiba, that not even the person who carried it knew what it was. All that Locke cared about that subject was the amount of money and other cards that he would have at day's end. After all, Battle City starts in two days; and it never hurt to have some cards that others might not have.

-----------------------------------------

Author Notes: Please R&R.


	2. Batte City C2

**Battle City, a New Journey  
**  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Locke Watcher  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and myself; the rest belongs to whomever it belongs to.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Locke: I just skip what I had intended for this area, I doubt that anyone here wants to read me arguing with my muses. And here is a brief bio for the four people that I will have in here for sure, the rest of you that e- mailed me or reviewed; just wait. As for these four, I have them all on one team/side for some reason.  
  
Locke (myself)   
Age: 22 (nearly 23)   
Deck style: Preventive, Beat Down, Spellcaster and Fiend  
  
Sana (from Sana, a reviewer, whom I have been talking to ever since I started this fiction.)   
Age: 15 (nearly 16)   
Deck style: Restorative, Annoyance, Toon  
  
Seigfried Reinhardt (from an e-mailer called Mario)   
Age: 18   
Deck style: Blitz, Beat Down, Anything Useful  
  
SandsO (Fellow author and Digi-fantic)   
Age: 20 (I think)   
Deck style: ???No Clue (and I am the one making that Deck)???, Beat Down, Ritual  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Battle City had begun. Locke and his friend, SandsO, started their hunt for Yugi (not Yami Yugi) and Joey once the clock struck the starting time. Locke and his friends knew that in order to win, they would have to face off and beat the best duelists that are competing.  
The four friends meet before the Tournament to discuss what strategies they should use. They all agreed to team up in teams of 2 each and hunt down the best. Sieg and Sana had never double-teamed with each other, so they left to hunt down the weak team of Tristan and Tea; with Locke and Sands hunting Yugi and Joey.  
As Locke and Sands hunted, they figured out that Battle City is a large place, even though they knew that their prey is in the residential district of Domino. After three hours without a single duel, the two started to look for easier and faster prey, but Lady Luck decided to help those two as they found Yugi and Joey trading cards with some common duelist rabble. As is, both members of the team wanted to break loose and duel the two separate, but common sense prevailed as Locke and Sands walked towards their prey. They issued their challenge to Yugi and Joey, and they accepted.  
  
(LP in order of who duels first to last) Joey: 4000 Sands: 4000 Yugi: 4000 Locke: 4000  
  
"Okay, I'll start this duel by summoning Baby Dragon (1200:900) in Attack mode. Next I play one card facedown. That will end by turn."  
"I'll play Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500:1800) in Defense mode, next I play Oozai on Joey's LP."  
  
Joey: 3200  
  
"That ends my turn."  
"My move. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700:1600) in Attack mode and place two cards facedown. My turn is over."  
'So, the odds favor Yugi and Joey in this early stage of this duel, in terms of cards on the field. And one look at my hand, even with my sixth card, I have nothing promising. If I had a useful card in my hand, I could destroy that Baby Dragon and take out most of Joey's LP, but as is.' "I set two cards facedown and summon one monster facedown. Your move, blonde ditz."  
"HEY! I AM NOT A DITZ!"  
"I some how doubt that, weakling."  
"THAT DOES IT! I PLAY DRAGON KEEPER (1700:1500) IN ATTACK MODE AND SWITCH BABY DRAGON TO ATTACK MODE! NOW, MY KEEPER, ATTACK LOCKE'S FACEDOWN CARD!" The attack revealed a Mystical Elf (800:2000).  
  
Joey: 3000  
  
"What a weak attack, your screams were more powerful then that monster." At this Sands laughs.  
"HEY, you some? COME GET SOME!" Locke just yawns as Sands laughs harder. "HEY, YOUR MOVE CACKLER!"  
Once Sands recovers, "I did not cackle, if I did Locke would have rolled his eyes and side-stepped away from me. He did neither, so I did not cackle."  
"How could you tell that he did not roll his eyes? You were bent over!"  
"Before this logic argument degrades to fisticuffs, Sands, make your move."  
"Okay, but I did not cackle! I summon in Attack mode, Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700:1000). And I attack Joey's Baby Dragon with Neo."  
  
Joey: 2500  
  
"Hee, I was hoping that one of you would destroy one of my monsters, now I can play Michizure. This Trap allows me to destroy one monster, once one of mine has been destroyed, and I target Locke's Mystical Elf!"  
"I wonder what you could hope to attain by the death of just one of my monster? Do you think that that would allow Yugi to make a critical strike against me, or that I would not draw a good monster on my turn? What is goning through that pathetic head of yours?" Joey growls as a blood veins seem to pop out.  
Sands just shakes his head as he thinks, 'I thought that the job of eradicating Joey from this Tournament was my job! All Locke is doing is psych warfare and he is doing the same job as me. I'd open my mouth to taunt Joey, but that might screw all of us up, after all; Sana and Kaiba trained Locke in verbal warfare. ' "I end my turn."  
  
(AN: Okay, to simplify the remainder of this chapter, I am switching formats. And I would prefer to hear which format of writing is easier to read for this series, via a review or e-mail.)  
  
Yugi: My turn. I sacrifice Beta, to summon this: Summoned Skull (2500:1200) in Attack. Now my Skull, attack Locke's LP directly!  
  
Locke: I activate the Trap card, Magic Cylinder! This Trap redirects your attack, and I direct it towards your LP, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: 1500 LP  
  
Yugi: Damn it.  
  
Locke: (imitating Pegasus) Tsk, tsk! What strong language you used there, Yugi-boy. It almost did not suit you, seeing as you're a what, 17 to 20- year-old midget that has retained the look of youthful innocence.  
  
Yugi: My age is none of your concern, baka!  
  
Locke: (still imitating the master of Toons and Cards) By which definition to you use the word 'baka?' Do you mean 'Idiot,' which is clearly not I? Or do you mean 'Jerk,' which fits me like a hand in glove. Of course you do know that I am related to the person that I am imitating correct, if not than you have been poorly informed about me. So, who wants to hear what my good old Uncle Toon Master has been up to?  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Sands scream loud enough to be heard on the other side of Battle City. Sana looks up and says.  
  
Sana: OK, I did not think that that joke about the rabbit and the cat was THAT bad.  
  
Switch back to the current duel, and you see that Locke has his hands covering his ears in a vain attempted to block out the noise. Mean while entire library closes its windows, just as the screams die down.  
  
Locke: Well, I never...  
  
Yugi and Joey: ENOUGH! Stop that far to realistic imitation of that BAKA! And make your move!  
  
Locke: (What do you think) If you insist. I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900:1700) in Attack mode. Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700:1600) in Attack mode. Next I play Book of Secret Arts on SDM (2200:2000). Now with two spell counters on SDM, I now summon from my Deck a Dark Magician (2500:2100). Next I activate my facedown card, Fissure to destroy the lowest Attack point monster on Yugi's field, which is none other then the Summoned Skull! Now my Dark Magician, attack Yugi's LP directly and SDM and Beta attack Joey's Dragon Keeper and LP.  
  
Yugi: 0000   
Joey: 300  
  
Joey: NO YUG! This cannot be! No one defeats Yugi! No one!  
  
Sands: You have bigger problems that just a defeated Yugi. You have to deal with your 300 remaining LP. Make your move; I dare ya!  
  
Joey's thoughts: Make my move? What move? All I have is a Polymerization, a Dragon Sphere, Sword of the Deep Seated, and a Sword of Bhaal, in my hand and a Call of the Haunted. WAIT A MINUTE! That's IT! Dragon Sphere and Dragon Keeper can fuse together to form Dragon Guardian (3100:2200), then I can equip it with Sword of Bhaal to change it into Guardian of Dragon's Grave (3900:2900), and Sword of the Deep Seated can add 500 points to each stat (4400:3400). That is more then enough firepower to win this duel, plus for each End Phase that Dragon Sphere is in my Graveyard, I gain 1000 LP! Time to destroy that Neo the Magic Swordsman and Sands!  
  
Joey: First off, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Dragon Keeper. Then I play Polymerization to fuse Dragon Keeper and Dragon Sphere together to form, Dragon Guardian. Next I play Sword of Bhaal to transform my first Guardian into Guardian of Dragon's Grave. Now I play Sword of the Deep Seated to increase my monster's strength! NOW MY GUARDIAN, ATTACK NEO THE MAGIC SWORDSMAN!  
  
Sands: 1300   
Joey: 1300  
  
Sands' thoughts: HOLY $HT! THAT IS ONE HLL OF A MONSTER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT THAT!  
  
Locke: (stopped imitating Pegasus) Sands, draw your card then think of how you are suppose to beat that.... that.... that.... really BIG and POWERFUL NON- special effect monster.  
  
Sands' thoughts: What is he talking about! IT IS AN EFFECT MONS............ Oh, he means that other then the summoning method, there is nothing special about this creature: besides the massive stats. Okay, so what did I draw? Black Luster Ritual? What good will this card do me against that thing? Stares at Guardian of Dragon's Grave for three mintues, which annoys Locke. Okay, I have got to think! I have in my hand BLR, Black Luster Soldier, Change of Heart, Giant Soldier of Stone, and Legendary Sword. What just a minute! GDG is a 12 starred monster! And Black Luster Soldier needs 8 stars!  
  
Sands: I play Change of Heart to take control of GDG!  
  
Joey: WHAT! Joey's mouth drops as Locke smirks, knowing that both of them lived up to their ends of the deal.   
  
Sands: Next I play Black Luster Ritual to sacrifice DGD, now I summon Black Luster Soldier (3000:2500)! Now my Soldier, ATTACK!  
  
Joey: 0000   
Sands: 1300   
Yugi: 0000   
Locke: 4000  
  
As the duel ends, Locke takes Yugi's locator card and one of Yugi's Magnet Warriors. Sands takes Joey's locator card and Joey's Goblin Strike Force (2300:0000). After they collected their booty (LOOT/PRIZES/EARNINGS), Locke and Sands go their different ways, hoping that they never have to meet up in a duel before the Finals.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Locke: FINALLY! It is done! Now Sana cannot kill me, Sands can, but Sana cannot!  
  
Davis (Digimon 02): Why didn't Sands take DGD?  
  
Imeon (Baldur's Gate II): Simple, Sands doesn't have the cards needed to summon that Monster and Joey still needs it later on in the fiction.  
  
Davis: Joey is still in the Tournament?  
  
Locke: He was last year's Champion, so after some one beats everyone else in the Finals, the Duelist needs to beat him to become the next Champion. At least I took Yugi out of the tournament.  
  
Imeon: Any plans to take out Seto Kaiba?  
  
Locke: ................ Thanks a lot. I'll just let the readers decide on that later. 


	3. Sana's Toons, C3

Battle City, A New Journey  
  
Chapter 3: Sana's Toons  
  
By: Locke Watcher  
  
Disclaimer: Discontinued for the remainder of this series, you should all know that I own nothing but the plot, my characters, and some of the fake cards (mind you, this does take place several years after the BC that is on the air, so I am allowed to make new cards).

**Bold Words** are actions.

_Itatic words_ are warnings of possible actions and/or thoughts that are avoided in this fiction.

Underlined words are the cards.

**Bold and Underlined words** are names of fictions mentioned.

---------------------------------

Recap: Locke and Sands searched for, found, and dueled Yugi and Joey. For their troubles, Sands got a Goblin Strike Force (2300:0000) with one LC and Locke took a Magnet Warrior with one LC. The victory knocked the annoying midget out of BC4, but Joey, as the champion, remained only for the Finals. After the victory and collecting the booty, Locke and Sands went their separate ways.  
  
Locke: Thanks Recap.  
  
Imeon: Why did you thank Recap? I mean, it is not like you made Recap your next muse, did you?  
  
Locke: Nope, just decided to be polite. I am in a good mood for some reason, that is way I was polite.  
  
Davis: Freaky! Does anyone know what was in Tai's sock drawer, cause I want more?!  
  
Imeon: You had to read **Veemon's Clues** yesterday, didn't ya?  
  
Locke: Yep, I did. Now before I start to regret reading that Tenchi/Washu fic, on with Battle City!

--------------------------

"So, did you ever see what Wevil did before the tournament? Blah blah blah blah blah add infinity." After the start of the Tournament Siegfried and Sana went off to look for Tea and Tristian, all that Sieg found was that his ears are starting to bleed thanks to Sana. 'Doesn't she ever stop talking!?! Just because Locke can sit in the same room with her, listen to her, and converse with her without being driven INSANE, does not mean that I have the same ability! If I find Locke before I find Tea or Tristian, THEN HE IS A DEAD MAN!'  
"So there I was, talking to Lockey, when out of the blue, Sety walked past us! Blah blah blah blah." 'Did she finish talking about Wevil, already? Must concentrate on something, before head explodes!' With that thought firmly entrenched in his head, along with Sana's constant voice, Sieg searches the crowd for anything that would make Sana shut up. What he finds is one of the two targets, Tristian. Sieg quickly decided that his sanity is more important than winning a LC.  
"Hey Sana, look at 6 o'clock."  
"6 o'clock? The watch function on the Duel Disk says that the time is.."  
"Not the time, the position! Look to where I am now pointing! You go duel him, and then we can split up. No offense, but I prefer to keep both my hearing and sanity." With that Sana sees Tristian and that, once finished, Sieg takes off running. 'The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is? Besides a Blitz Duelist that Locke will not willingly face! The nerve! I hope that he finds and loses to Tea! Now, time to for a duel, against one of the weakest Duelists in the Tournament.'  
With Sana insulting Sieg in her head, she did not notice that Tristian was walking up to her. "Hey there, I saw that your boyfriend just up and ran off on you! That must really hurt..." 'Who is he trying to kid? I know that this guy is a hentai, a far bigger one then Locke. Hell, Locke's only prevision is lemon fictions; when this guy is known to like far younger females then him, much like Trusdale. I wonder if I should play the innocent act on him to gain an advantage in the duel? Might as well, considering that I have not even moved my eyes toward him.'  
  
(AN: I am not even going to try to write down what I planned for Sana to do to Tristian to trick him into a duel, the reason being that I cannot remember or if I type it down, Sana would kill me. And I like my life, so far, so Tristian agrees to duel Sana.)  
  
Sana: 4000 LP 

Tris: 4000LP  
  
Sana: I set one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Tris: I summon Silver Fang (1200:900) in Attack. Silver Fang, attack Sana's LP directly.  
  
Sana: 2800 LP  
  
Sana: OH NO, **pouting** my life points!  
  
Tris: **quietly** Oh man, don't tell I screw up my chance to go out with her. Cause, if I did, then I'll have to try Serenity again!  
  
Sana: **pouting** I set one more card face down; next I set a monster in defense mode.  
  
Tris' thoughts: Okay, time to make me look really bad and her really good.  
  
Tris: I play Shadow Specter (700:500) in attack mode and attack your monster with it.  
  
Sana: NO, my Petite Dragon (600:500)!  
  
Tris' thoughts: You have got to be kidding me! She played a monster that weak and thought that it would last against my Silver Fang; let a lone my Shadow Specter! Talk about your dumb mistakes and misconspects! Maybe she is not worth the effort? Nah, I'm too desperate to become picky. _Warning: Hentai thoughts! Hentai thoughts avoided for rating reasons!   
_  
Tris: **Smirking** I end my turn.  
  
Sana's thoughts: I see that I have made him confused or lusted. **Shudders** I can only hope that it is the former NOT the later. Time to spring my trap.  
  
Sana: I play Toon World, next I special summon two Toon Mermaids (1400:1200). Then I summon Celtic Guardian, so that I can sacrifice it to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000:1600). Next I reveal Dian Keto, to raise my LP back up to what it was, before I play Toon World! And I have to end my turn now.  
  
Tris' thoughts: _Same warning as before, but now stronger. Thoughts avoided for rating of fiction!   
_  
Tris just looks at the Toons paralyzed until the timer ran out. The automated judge rules the duel in favor of Sana, seeing as Tristian never made a move after the summoning of the Toons. Because of this, Sana just started telling adult jokes and insults to relief her annoyance, one very bad adult joke involved a cat and a rabbit.

-----------------------------

(AN: HOLD IT! This chapter is not done!)  
  
Locke just stared at the ocean, thinking of nothing. Except of his current girlfriend for the past two months. Locke was never lucky in love; his luck was in his cards and his day-to-day life. Celes was swimming in that ocean, along with a number of men that would love to date her and she them, so why did she not? All of his prior girlfriends cheated on him within the first month or two, but she did not. Was his luck finally changing?  
One thing was for certain, even though he was an experienced fighter and thief, thinking too deeply about one person can cause that one person to sneak up on him and dump a gallon of water on his head. Good thing for Locke's cards, that he had them all sealed up in the Duel Disk; bad thing for Locke, he got soaked from top to bottom. When the shock finally faded, Locke turned around and smiled at the laughing Celes. 'Maybe tomorrow I should wear a trench coat, that way I make sure that favorite shirt does not get ruined. Now I just have to figure out how to get even with that..' Locke's thoughts were cut short as a few surfer creeps started to yell some sexual insults at Celes. Locke quickly saw that two of them are duelists; so he decided to duel kick their butts off the beach and into the Shadows.

--------------------------------

Locke: Now that is the end of this chapter.  
  
Davis, zoned: Hey kiddies!  
  
Imeon: That does it! **Imeon casts Sleep on the drugged idiot**  
  
Locke: People, please do not do drugs, or you will end up dead sooner instead of later or wind up like Davis here.  
  
Imeon: So, when are you going to replace him, and with whom?  
  
Locke: I think that Rika is out, because I do not need two dominating women as my muses. Suzie is out, because she is too young. Tai... too many Taiari as of later. Hear Delias, I would like to keep Magicman/Smokegirl as a reader. Edwin or Edwina, same thing with Rika. Kari, hate her guts. Sherlock, no imagination and too consisted. Vicky, nope same as Rika. Looks like it is just you and me now, Imeon.  
  
Imeon: Great, now who I am suppose to practice my magic on when you are writing.  
  
Locke: **Looks at Tristian's frozed form, then smiles** Not a new muse, but great practice for hurling Fireballs and summoning Orges against.  
  
Imeon: **Smirking** Almost perfect. Now give me Yugi as well.  
  
Locke: Agreed. And Magicman/Smokegirl, I do not hate Joey or Yugi. I like Joey, the underdog. But I despise the way that Yugi wins every duel and then thanks his friends and the 'heart of the cards.' If I want to listen to this 'heart of the card' stuff, then I would watch Card Captors from beginning to end, again, for the fourth time. As for the next chapter, it will have (at least I plan on having) three duels in it that will feature more of the reviewers that wanted to be in this fiction. 


	4. Those that are New

Battle City, A New Journey  
  
Chapter 4: Those that are New  
  
By: Locke Watcher

------------------  
  
Recap: Tristian was disqualified in his first duel of Battle City, thanks to the fact that he could not get his head out of the gutter. Sana now has two LC, but she did not win one of Tristian's cards. And during the end of chapter 3, some idiot surfers started to act like sex-crazed... one a minute, they are sex-crazed teenagers, towards Locke's girlfriend.  
  
Locke: And yet, I have saved that duel for chapter 5.  
  
Imeon: Not much in the form of banter, but...  
  
Locke: on with the show.

--------------------  
  
Battle City was going great for many of the duelists that entered that had potential. Those that didn't have what it takes were quickly booted out by those that did. Mizu Obaake was one of the lucky ones, was first opponent was a not good duelist, had the duelist not attacked Mizu's Fortress of the Ocean (200:3500) and his Whale Carrier (1000:3000) with some weak monsters. And for being a duelist with little skill, but great luck, Mizu thought that the day could not get better. But then he found another weakling duelist. Now Mizu had three LC, a Strike Ninja (1700:1500), and a Koromonic (2350:2350).  
The same could be said for Lenny 'Foxfire' Fox. But with one major difference, he is a skilled and talented Duelist of the Direct Damage school of Dueling. He entered the Tournament to win the heart of his beloved, Serenity, and to impress her older brother. But, after hearing that Joey was taken out in his first duel, Fox started to wonder if someone was targeting the strongest duelists early. He did not need to think about why someone would do that, if the person or people targeting the strongest first and win to the Finals, they could clear house easily. That had him worried, because his strongest card was his newly acquired Jinzo that could never beat someone that had the proper cards.  
As fate would have it, both were thinking and walking into the same crossroad, and because of that, they both walked into one another. After recovering and apologizing for bumping into each other, they both saw that their were each duelists; so of course they challenged the other.  
  
Fox: 4000 LP

Mizu: 4000 LP  
  
Fox: To start off this duel, I play Servant of Catabolism (700:500) in attack mode. Next I play Messenger of Peace, meaning that you cannot attack me on your turn.  
  
Mizu: Fine with me. I play one card face down and set a monster. That ends my turn.

Fox: I summon Jinzo #7 (500:300) in attack mode. Next I play one card face down, and attack your LP with both of my monsters.  
  
Mizu: 2800 LP  
  
Mizu: Ah man, my LP. Well, I guess that this Magic card will help. I play Dian Keto to restore some of my LP.  
  
Mizu: 3800 LP  
  
Mizu: Next I summon in attack mode, Enchanted Mermaid (1200:900). And now, I attack your Jinzo #7 with it.  
  
Fox: 3300 LP  
  
Fox: It's a minor loss. I play another Servant of Catabolism and equip it with Mega Morph. Now time for you to lose more LP!  
  
Mizu: 1700 LP  
  
Mizu: Shit! I'll get you back for that! I sacrifice both my face down monster and my Enchanted Mermaid, to summon Koromonic (2350:2350)! When summoned, this card instantly special summons either a Legacy Fisherman (2000:1500) or an Aqua Mariner (2100:1400), and I choose Aqua Mariner in attack mode. The only bad thing of this is that I cannot attack this turn.  
  
Fox's thoughts: GREAT! Now that he has two high-powered monsters on the field, I'm left open for a beating. Have to go defensive until I draw Mirror Force or Gravity Bind.  
  
Fox: I set one monster in Defense mode, and then switch my two Servants to defense. That ends my turn.  
  
Mizu: Not much you can do with just Direct Damage cards. I play another Dian Keto, then I play a Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card.  
  
Mizu: 2700 LP  
  
Fox: Well, I had no need for Imperial Order for this duel. So you just wasted one very good card.  
  
Mizu, mad as Marik when Odeion lost his duel to Joey: WASTED A GOOD CARD! I'LL SHOW YOU A WASTE OF A CARD! KOROMONIC AND AQUA MARINER, ATTACK!  
  
Fox, clam: Geez, take a chill pill and clam down! I play one card face down and summon, in attack mode, a Lamp of Ancients (500:500). Next I switch my surviving Servant (700:500) to attack mode, now I attack your LP directly!  
  
Mizu: 1500 LP  
  
Mizu, angry as a Giant being attacked by Drizzt Do'Urnen (sorry, no FR books around to check spelling): I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT! NOW KOROMONIC, ATTACK THAT LAMP!  
  
Fox, getting a headache from Mizu's screaming: I activate Gravity Bind! This trap prevents you and me from attacking with four starred or higher monsters.  
  
Mizu: NNNOOOO!  
  
Fox: That right! Now I summon an Inaba White Rabbit and attack your LP directly with all my monsters! This duel is finished.  
  
Fox takes one of Mizu's LC and Mizu's Fortress of the Ocean.  
  
---------------------------  
  
(AN: Okay, so this chapter will only have two duels in it. And by the way, I clearly stated in the first chapter that NO millennium item wielders would be in this fiction. Yugi took off his Puzzle to enter this Tournament.)  
  
An African man dressed in a crimson business suit and Duel Disk walked into an alley, hoping to avoid the midday sun, as it got brighter outside. Despite the fact that he wore heavily tinted sunglasses, his eyes still burned in pain of the light. He swore that the next time he would enter a tournament, that the tournament had an early night start. He could almost not believe that Seto Kaiba had held his first three tournaments as a 48 hour, duel anytime, tournament; only to switch to two daylight 8 hour sessions, then the day after the last daylight session one 12 hour night sessions, and finally one full day of dueling for those that had not made it to the Tournament's middle stage. He knew that few duelists would take advantage of the night, given a choice, so he was stuck trying to win all ten LCs before the night session.  
Even though he was half blind for most of his duels, he still won six LCs quickly and effectively. His new cards, along with the LCs, almost made him forgot about his misery. He had acquired two Hell's Angels (2200:2100), one Gauntlet of Defense spell card, a Painful Memory trap card, one Mask of Restrict trap, and one Mirror of the Past spell card. These cards made his deck all the more powerful and the more likely to defeat Kaiba or Yugi with. Well not Yugi, most Duelists learned within twenty minutes of the fact that Yugi and Joey had lost their first duel in a Tag Team duel against some unknowns, unknowns that were not so unknown to him.  
Desmond Pfeiffer would have continued to think of the possibilities that presented themselves with Yugi's defeat, had not seven shadows step forward and surrounded him. "You must Duel one of us. If you do not, then life will be your forfeit." This was said by a bulky shadow that seemed to be wearing spiked armor, a spiked helmet, and a spiked cloak. Everything about seemed unnaturally, but the voice made the unnaturally look even more eerie. The voice sounded ancient, powerful, evil, cunning, and far too dangerous. Normally Des would not be so concerned about how his opponent sounded like, but with just the voice as a clue, Des focused on it.  
"Alright, if you want a duel, then I give you a duel! Name what you wager!"  
"I wager five of your rare cards and two LCs for two of my rare cards and one LC."  
"You're mad if you think that I would accept such a wager."  
"I am not mad, not yet. You will accept the wager, or you forfeit life as a mortal fleshling and become an skeletal guard of my choosing."  
Now knowing that he was facing a psychopath, Des signed after he looked at the other forms. He knew that all seven of them must psychos that had some how escaped the local looney bin. But, he knew a true threat when one is made, his life would end should he not duel, "alright, I accept your wager, after I change something in it. If I win or lose, I live after the duel ends."  
"No one lives forever, expect me and my elk. But I nor my allies will kill you after the duel. Even if we do not, the Shadows might."  
"Shadows? What are you talking about?!?"  
"The time to plea is over, you have accept and the duel starts when to Shadows fall. I welcome you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Voice: 4000 LP

Des: 4000 LP  
  
Voice: Opening move is mine; opening attack will belong to you.  
  
Des: Gee, thanks for the thought.  
  
Voice: I summon Skull Guard (1350:1750) in defense. Next I play one card face down in the field zone.  
  
Des: Fine. I summon Harpies' Brother (1800:800) in attack mode and attack your guard with it.  
  
Voice: How interesting. How do you plan to attack with a monster that was never summoned?  
  
Des: What do you mean?  
  
Voice: My card was Trap Hole. You monster was sent to the Graveyard before he could scream for help. What a waste of a fine pet, but I am sure that you will see him again shortly.  
  
Des: How did you play Trap Hole? Because you only had one card face down, and it was in the field zone!  
  
Voice: The Magic/Trap field zone.  
  
Des: Cheap trick, something that I should expect from someone that hides in the shadows!

Voice: Is your move finished?  
  
Des: Not yet. I play two cards face down. Now I end my turn.  
  
Voice: What a lengthy turn, yours was. Almost made me want to forget about the duel and kill you for your insolence. But, no matter. I summon Skull Keeper (1500:1200) in attack, and attack you with it.  
  
Des: 2500 LP  
  
Voice: So, those two cards that you have do nothing. Booby-traps for preventive cards, perhaps? Again, no matter. It is your turn.  
  
Des: Before I draw, I activate my two Solemn Wishes trap cards. Now when I draw, I gain 500 LP form each one.  
  
Des: 3500 LP  
  
Des: But, that is not all! Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, and 2000 more LP.  
  
Des: 5500 LP  
  
Voice: Are you done? All of this restorative work is making me and my companions annoyed at the length of time.  
  
Des: Shut your mouth! I summon Battle Footballer (????:2200) in defense and set one card face down.  
  
Voice, yarning: How boring, I thought that one with your allegiances would be more skilled, but again I have been proven wrong. I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Grave Guard Talia (3450:1450) in attack mode.  
  
Des: I think not! I reveal my trap card, Trap Hole!  
  
Voice: Your Graveyard becomes bigger with wasted cards. Trap cards cannot attack my Grave Guard, if I sacrificed a monster with Guard in the name. Next I play Sword of Bhaal on my Guard, which allows me to summon the more powerful Boneyard Dragon (4000:2500). My Dragon attacks your Battle Footballer.  
  
Des: 3700 LP  
  
Des: How did my LP drop like that!  
  
Voice: My monster's remaining attack points instantly hit you LP, when it destroys a monster with weaker defense points.  
  
Des: Damn it! I heard that monsters that can only be summoned with the Sword of Bhaal are more powerful then normal monsters, but still! I doubt that anyone heard that they could be this powerful!  
  
Voice: I will give one chance to get out of this duel. Victory will soon be mine, but I would have to destroy several of your monsters, and I do not want to prolong this. Surrender now and I will only take three rare cards with two LCs.  
  
Des: I... I... I have no choice. I give up. You win.  
  
Voice: A wise move if I, the Warden, were in your shoes.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Locke: Who is this Warden, and who is in that group that surrounded him? Who is Des allied with? And why am I doing this?  
  
Imeon: The readers just have to wait and find out, for the first three. The last one was for the fact that you hate asking the obvious questions that some people will not ask.  
  
Yugi and Tristian, hiding: I think she finally stopped.  
  
Imeon, appearing out of nowhere: Hello boys! Did I forget to test out my new version of Polymorph Other on you two? I think I did, seeing how it switches gender.  
  
Tristain: Switches gender? You mean that I would have huge....  
  
Imeon: Complete that and face a score of hell spawn. No, I planned on testing it on Yugi.  
  
Yugi: NNNOOOOO!!!  
  
Tris: YYYEEESSS!!!!  
  
Locke: Ack! And I thought that sicking Davis on Kari's body was bad! I'm out of here before Imeon completes that spell!


	5. Revenge, C5

Battle City, A New Journey  
  
Chapter 5: Revenge and ?Love?  
  
By: Locke Watcher  
  
Inspired by: Sana (for asking me to update, a lot) and my current Ex- girlfriend (for destroying my apartment and my opinion of some women)  
  
-----------------  
  
Recap: Desmond was challenged/forced into a duel by someone that seems to have a spike fetish. After being attacked by the Boneyard Dragon, Des surrendered in order to escape with some wounded pride and the wraith of the Bhaalic monster.  
  
Locke: Next chapter, Imeon, you write! I plan on visiting SandsO's gentleman's club.  
  
Imeon: You mean that you will be going to SandsO's strip club to forget about your ex.  
  
Locke: Correct, and this is kinda pathetic, isn't it?  
  
Imeon: Your life, you live it. Besides, I have some plans for some the girls in this story!  
  
Locke: SANA, CAMY, KASUMI, AND AND... not many reviewer females in this story... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! For the next chapter, anyway. On with the chapter! And who was it that I promised Seto Kaiba to, for her boyfriend?  
  
Locke runs for his life as Sana (the crazed Kaiba fan girl) reads this.  
  
-----------------  
  
The beach was littered with people, many of them duelist wanting to see the upcoming duel that started because some surfers were commenting, rudely, about the body of the challenger's girlfriend. Unknown to many, Mako Tsunami is in the crowd, seeing if this Locke is as tough as some say he is.  
The rules were set as the following: each Duelist has one Deck Master, the Surfers each had 4000 LP each and Locke had 8000 LP, and no one can attack the opponents' LP directly with a monster if the opponent has no monster on the field, but each duelist has two turns to play or set a monster before he has to give up the duel (Deck Masters do not count, if the Deck Master is not played into the field).  
The Deck Master for Surfer 1, a.k.a. S1, is a Sagan. DM ability for Sagan: Special Summon two monster with the Attack of 1500 or less from the graveyard, deck, or hand at the cost of 1000 LP or two cards from hand (these cards are sent to the Do Not Play pile). When sent to the field and destroyed, the monster that is placed in Duelist hand, becomes the new DM.  
The Deck Master for Surfer 2, a.k.a. S2, is a Deep Sea Warrior. DM ability for Deep Sea Warrior: send two monsters from the field to the Graveyard to send an opponent's attack to his own LP, does not defend against Direct Damage. Cannot use DM abilities when sent to field.  
The Deck Master for Locke, despite the massive laughter from the surfers and crowd, is a Copy Cat (0000:0000). Most people never heard the DM abilities for Copy Cat, seeing as most of them are laughing their heads off at the weak choice of a DM. But those TWO people that heard, were impressed by its power, the two people are a close by Mako and Locke.  
  
Locke: 8000 LP

S1: 4000 LP

S2: 4000 LP  
  
Locke: Let's begin this Duel! I summon in Defense: Protector of Sanctuary (1100: 1900 CC: 1100:1900).  
  
S1 and S2: What the fuck?!?!  
  
S1: How did your Deck Master gain 1100 attack points and 1900 defense points?  
  
Locke: Simple, for each monster that is summoned, my Copy Cat gains the monsters attack and defense points. So for each monster played, my Deck Master adds those points to the points that it has already.  
  
S2: Dude, that is like, totally insane! (AN: If I screw up on the 'Surfer lingo,' than just know that I do not surf or hang out with surfers)  
  
Locke: Err, okay, I'll end my turn now.  
  
S1: Alright dude, time for my first wave! And my first wave will force you to wave good-bye to all of your cards in hand! Cause I play Card Destruction!  
  
Locke: Activate DM ability, Master Switch!  
  
S2: Now what?  
  
Locke, smiling: When I use my Copy Cat's Master Switch, I can swap for one turn my Copy Cat DM for one monster on my side of the field. So that means that my Protector of Sanctuary becomes my DM for one turn. At the cost of 500 LP, that is  
  
Locke: 7500 LP  
  
S1: Why do that? You just lose 500 LP for no reason.  
  
Locke: Wanna bet? With Protector as my DM, I now gain the cards that both of you just drew!  
  
S1 and S2: NO WAY!  
  
Locke: Way. Now hand over all ten of your cards!  
  
S1: Dude, I like, have no cards to play! I have to pass this wave on to you, dude.  
  
S2: Dude, no kidding. This suit is playing for real, but so am I! I summon in Attack mode, Gemini Elf (1900:900)(CC: 3000:2800). And because an attack would result with nothing done to any of us, I'll end my turn and the first wave.  
  
Locke: Thanks for the power boost to my Copy Cat.  
  
S1: How did your Master gain those points, it was still on the field?  
  
Locke: That ability works regardless of its Master Switch ability being used or not. As is my Protector is now back on the field and my Copy Cat is back behind me, not on the field. And I now have sixteen cards!  
  
S2: Until the end of your turn, that is!  
  
Locke, grinning: Wanna bet on that, as well?  
  
S1, confused: At the end of each turn, if the current player has more then six cards, the duelist must discard 'till the duelist has six cards. That is one of the basic rules of this game; everyone knows that.  
  
Locke, grinning and now imitating Pegasus: True, but there are ways past that. And I'll have to thank you, S1, for giving the way to do it.  
  
S1, more confused then before: Thank me for what?  
  
Locke, frowning and still imitating Pegasus: Tsk, tsk, tsk! Can't you even remember the cards in your deck? 'Cause if you can, you should know what this one card is!  
  
S2, shocked: Dude, he has your Infinite Cards magic card!  
  
S1, still confused: What good would that card do him? **Realization** SHIT! NOW HE CAN KEEP ALL THE EXTRA CARDS THAT HE HAS! FUCK!  
  
Locke, frowning and imitating Pegasus: Enough of the yelling, you'll wake the dead sooner or later. But I'll take sooner, 'cause I play Regenerating Mummy (1800:1500) (CC: 4800:4300) in Attack mode.  
  
S2, smirking: Dude that is a weak move!  
  
S1, also smirking: Yeah dude, that is weak!  
  
Locke, imitating Pegasus and slightly confused: I made a weak move? All I did was summon my Mummy to the field. How is that weak?  
  
S1 and S2, just restart their laughter at this.  
  
Locke, imitating Pegasus, shrugs his shoulders: I really do not understand why you two are laughing, but I do not care at all. I play that Infinite Cards magic card. Next I attack S2's Gemini Elf with my Mummy (6600:5800)  
  
Locke: 3750

LP S2: 0000 LP  
  
S2, mystified: WHAT THE FUCK!?!? MY MONSTER HAD HIGHER ATTACK POINTS THEN YOUR MONSTER!  
  
Locke, imitating Pegasus: Oh, you would have understood what just happened, if you had listened to what my Deck Master can do. At the cost of half of my LP and sacrifice one of my monster on the field, I can transfer all the points that it collected, to another monster. But once I use this ability, my Copy Cat can no longer collect attack or defense points. Now, I set one card face down and set down a Field card. Your final turn, S1, in less you can draw a monster.  
  
S1, worried: Does your Mummy keep all of those attack points.  
  
Locke: Not that it matters to you, but once it is your Draw phase, my Mummy goes back to normal.  
  
S1, relived: Good, now I draw.  
  
Locke: So, did you draw a monster?  
  
S1, smirking: Even better! I play Pot of Greed! **Looks at cards** I lose 3000 LP to summon three monsters from my deck, next I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Ocean Defense Murderer (3750:1900), then I play Sword of Bhaal on my monster to summon Ocean's Death Avatar (4800:2500)!  
  
S1: 1000 LP  
  
S1, an insane look on his eyes: Now my Avatar, ATTACK THAT MUMMY!  
  
Locke: 750 LP  
  
S1, starts laughing an insane laughter.  
  
Locke's thoughts: Another weak person that uses a Bhaalic monster. He seems to be weaker then most, but he is far more resilient to its effects then others. **Looks around at the crowd** Hey, what happened to Celes? I know that she has not said anything during this duel, but shouldn't she be watching? I'll worry about that later, right now I need to find a weak point on that monster!  
  
Mako's thoughts: Interesting, taking out one of those two allowed the other to summon a monster stronger then the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I wonder if this Locke has the cards he needs to destroy this Ocean's Death Avatar.  
  
S1, still insane: Make whatever move you want, it will do no good! My Avatar is unstoppable!  
  
Locke: So other have said, but their Bhaalic monsters still fell!  
  
Locke's thoughts: But I have always had some backup of my own, during those duels. And all I have on the field is Umi, Trap Hole, and on my rear my Deck Master! This is sssoooo not good! Let's see what card I just drew, Labyrinth of Nightmare. Well, this card will place that monster into defense mode on my next turn, so...  
  
Locke: I set one card face down, next I summon in defense: Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400:1700). Your turn.  
  
S1, what to do you think that he is doing: Not much that you can do against a monster that can rival an Egyptian God card, can you! I now play the spell card Final Countdown; in ten of my turns, I win! Next I attack your Magnet Warrior!  
  
Locke: Your attack activated my trap, Labyrinth of Nightmare!  
  
S1: Your trap cannot stop my attack, my monster is unaffected by traps during Battle phase!  
  
Locke: Good thing that this trap can only be used during End phase! When your turn ends, all your face up monsters are switched to the opposite Battle Position!  
  
S1: So what? You still have to face off against a monster with higher defense then anything you have!  
  
Locke's thoughts: That is semi true, but if I can draw Maha Vailo (1550:1400) then I destroy that monster!  
  
S1: Your turn, but you will only have nine more after this turn.  
  
Locke: Fuck that! I'll beat that monster before that turn limit is up!  
  
Locke's thoughts: In truth I could avoid playing any monsters this turn, but if I cannot draw Maha Vailo, then I'm the one that is fucked! Hmm, I drew my Dark Magician (2500:2100), normally a good card but this is not a good time to draw it... Wait a minute! If I could get S1 to destroy two more Magnet Warriors, I could then send my Valkirene to the Graveyard to special summon all three Magnet Warrior and provide me with enough monster to summon this card! But I only have another Alpha in my hand, and that will not help me.  
  
Mako's thoughts: It seems that Locke will lose this duel, not only does he face a monster with over 4000 attack points, he must now contest against that spell card Final Countdown... Wait a minute!  
  
Mako: This duel is OVER!  
  
The entire crowd looks over at Mako like he is nuts. S1 looks at him in agreement And Locke doesn't turn his head to face the Ocean duelist, he is still trying to find a way to destroy the Bhaalic monster.  
  
S1: Yes this duel is over, in ten turns!  
  
Mako, shaking his head: Yes, this duel is over because of your spell card. This duel is over because of that card's first effect: you must lose 2000 LP to activate it. And because you played it...  
  
Locke, looking up from his cards, shocked: ...and you only had 1000 LP...  
  
Mako: You lost this duel the second that you played that card!  
  
S1, disbelief: Imm...IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
S1: -1000 LP  
  
Mako: This duel goes to Locke, thanks to a technically.  
  
Locke's thoughts: Well, not one of my prouder moments of dueling, but I still accept it.  
  
Locke, bowing: Thank you Mako! I cannot believe that I forgot about that card's effect!  
  
Mako: Everyone here did forget, I was just the first person to remember that card's full effects.  
  
Locke: Well, thanks any way. Now where did Celes go?  
  
Mako: If you mean that woman wearing a sky-blue bikini that was standing near you, than I saw her head to the pier.  
  
Locke: Thanks again! I'll see ya later!  
  
Locke head off the nearby pier, leaving every one alone and forgetting about his prizes. But Mako took the prizes off the two surfers and followed Locke.  
  
Locke, after finding Celes: Hey Celes...  
  
Celes, slapped Locke: Thanks for nothing loser!  
  
Locke, no need to tell you what he feeling or acting, right: Wha?  
  
Celes: I can defend myself, you know!  
  
Locke: I never said that you couldn'...  
  
Celes, not allowing Locke to finish: LISTEN! I am tired of hearing about how well you duel for other people! I saw you duel today, and you suck at it! All you have is a massive amount of luck, nothing else. Not even me.  
  
Celes walked away, leaving a shocked Locke and a surprised Mako.  
  
Locke's thoughts, as he turns to see his latest ex: Lucky in cards and life, unlucky in love. Gods, what did I do to deserve this? Besides hating most Takari fictions, wanting to blow up a number of Christian churches, insulting all the Harry Potter books, etc, etc, etc.  
  
Mako's thoughts: Well, so much for that couple. Okay, that was cold, but I don't even know this two. I'll just hand Locke his prizes.  
  
Mako walks to Locke and hands him the 2 LC and 4 rare cards, then turns around and leaves Locke alone.  
  
Locke's Thoughts: Lucky in cards and life, unlucky in love... I wonder where the nearest gentleman's club is at?  
  
--------------------  
  
Locke: So ends this chapter and the first day of the fourth Battle City.  
  
Imeon: Hey, I thought that you were going to write another two-against-one duel!  
  
Locke: I was, Tea and Serenity vs. Seig, but I decided not to write that. Primarily because of what you have planned for chapter 6.  
  
Imeon: Seig still loses that duel though, right?  
  
Locke: You have the next chapter, so yes. But Seig has 3 LC, so he is not out of the tournament yet.  
  
Imeon: Next chapter: Locke spends most of it in a gentleman's club, Camy issues a tournament within a tournament for females only, and Desmond meets with the organization that he is in. And I might include another duel against those strange seven.  
  
Locke, waving: See ya all next chapter!  
  
Imeon: And it might be just as long as this one!  
  
Locke: Eight pages, seems likely that you can do that.


	6. First Day of Rest, C6

Battle City, A New Journey  
  
Chapter 6: First Day of Rest  
  
By: Locke Watcher  
  
Inspired by: SandsO's _Twisted Digimon Theater_  
  
-----------------  
  
Locke: Well, it has been a while since I typed up a chapter for BCNJ.  
  
Imeon: Does that mean that you are going to give up trying to write that lemon and rewriting _It Doesn't Matter Anymore_?  
  
Locke: Fat chance that I'll give up on either!  
  
Imeon: Greeeeaaaat! So are you ever going to respond to some of those reviews?  
  
Locke, sweat-dropped: Ummm, when I bother to memorize what most people write in their reviews.  
  
------------  
  
The day started like most for Pegasus, as he strolled over to his office in his castle. It is a bright, sunny day that could make anyone that has any druidic inclination smile. But for Pegasus, he was troubled over what he learned over breakfast, about the fourth Battle City. A strange group of seven, that could transport others to the Shadow Realm without the Millennium Items, had showed up and started to break and take out duelists. So far only seven duelists had been forced into Shadow Duels, but that number could and would increase. But that was not what had the creator of Duel Monsters worried, what worried him about this group is that all of them use level 6 to 11 Bhaalic Monsters.  
  
Pegasus' thoughts: This group seems to be incredibly skilled and powerful, if all of them can control Bhaalic Monsters of that high of level. Not even with my Item, could I control a Bhaalic Monster that is higher then level 3. **Takes out of his coat's pocket a Duel Monsters card** And to think that I made all 13 of the Bhaalic Monsters, including the most powerful of them all. **Replaces the card in his coat  
**  
As Pegasus turns into his office, he hears some clicking noise. He stops for a minute before discounting the noise as one of his employees typing furiously. Pegasus quickly wished that he could vent out some of his anger of another event that happened in Battle City. His sister's stepson had just got dumped by a woman that Pegasus introduced to him.  
  
Click, clack, clack, hiss. These sounds are the last things that the multi- millionaire heard, before he fell forward, unconscious.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The day started off differently for Locke, depression is something that he deals with constantly, and getting his ass dumped nearly six times a year left him with a way to quickly forget about his latest loss. With a quick talk with Sands and Locke's local friend Karen, Locke quickly organized a going to the local gentlemen's club. After a few hours of talking, Locke, Sands, and Karen headed off to the club, leaving Seig with Sana, again.  
  
Once the group reached the club.  
  
Locke: Okay Sands, how did you know where to find the local strip club?  
  
Sands, innocently: I was just walking around and saw some people enter this building, so I entered just to satiate my curiosity and found out that this place is a strip club.  
  
Karen, drooling slightly at a poster on the building: Or could it be that the Sailor Scouts are here for the next week, with some of the Van Dread girls?  
  
Locke, shocked: Van Dread!?!? Which caste?  
  
Karen, drooling more: Wrench caste! This is all that I could possibly ask for, at a club like this!  
  
SandsO looks at the poster and starts to drool.  
  
Locke, signing: Well, at least the caste is not the Tech caste. They're flat chested and only slightly cute. **Shakes head** I almost forgot that you are female, Karen, with the fact that you are bisexual and that you are as girl-crazy as some guys I know.  
  
Karen is unable to respond, as Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon walk into the club, holding the other's ass.  
  
Locke, signing deeper: And here I thought that I was a hentai! Come on, you two!  
  
Locke grabs the shoulders of Sands and Karen and pushes them into the club.  
  
------------------------  
  
Next, we see Seig running down a crowded sidewalk like his life depended on it, from the formally talking, now pissed Sana.  
  
Sana, yelling: BAKA!!!  
  
Seig, yelling right back: How does Locke withstand you talking ALL the TIME!?!  
  
Before Sana could respond, Seig turned a corner and effectively disappeared from sight. Sana then kicked a pebble to vent some of her anger; she watched the pebble fly right into a poster with some Duel Monsters on it. Interested, Sana walks to the poster and reads it.  
  
Poster reads: During the Battle City day of Mid Night Rumble, I, Camy, will being holding a special tournament to see whom is worthy of facing the girlfriend of Yami Motou. The rules are simple enough, no Monsters that have above 2000 natural attack points and 1900 natural defense points. LP are set at 4000. The location of this tournament shall be around Domino Clock Square. Only females are allowed in this side tournament. Winner of the tournament faces me the next day with your original deck. Loser of each duel forfeit their rarest card, not a Locator Card. Loser of the duel against me forfeits all of her LC and ten rare cards.  
  
Sana's thoughts: WTF? Is she conceit? Or is she really that good? **Smiles** I'll enter that tournament and wipe the floor with her!  
  
------------------  
  
Else where....  
  
-------------  
  
Mai's thoughts: Well, this should be interesting. I'll enter this sub- tournament and wipe her conceited smile off her face!  
  
-------------  
  
Tea: So, are you going to enter this, Sere?  
  
Serenity: Might as well. Joey is being far to depressed to around, so I need to get away from him for a while.  
  
Tea, kisses Serenity's cheek: You could ALWAYS stay at my apartment.  
  
Sere, bring a hand up to her moist cheek: I could, but then everyone will know about us. And I like to see what Lenny will do, just to make me his girl.  
  
Tea, giggling: It is amusing seeing what he would do, just for one date with you.  
  
Sere: Yep, so are WE going to enter this?  
  
Tea: Definitely!  
  
Sere: You know, I heard that the Sailor Scouts are striping at the local club. And we have nothing to do...  
  
Tea: Let's go!

----------------------  
  
Kasumi's thoughts: The girlfriend of Yami is holding a sub-tournament in my Sety's Tournament? The NERVE! I'll enter that tournament and show her that her man's luck and skill doesn't carry over!  
  
---------------------  
  
Back in front of the club, after some time has passed, we see a pissed Locke and a pleading Sana.  
  
Sana, begging: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!  
  
Locke, holding his head: IF I say 'yes' to your request, will you leave me ALONE for today?  
  
Sana, puppy dog eyes: Yes.  
  
Locke, annoyed sign: FINE! You may use my trucked Duel Monster cards to rebuild your deck for this sub-tournament!  
  
Sana, hugs Locke tightly: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Locke, weakly: too... tight... can't... breathe...  
  
-----------------  
  
Hours have passed, the sun has faded, night has arrived along with a Council of Helm at the local park. We now see four dark cloaked people, one of them is Desmond, and he had just finished telling of his Shadow Duel.  
  
Desmond is known in this Council as Scout: ...and that is all.  
  
Someone, male, that has only been called Acolyte: You faced a level 6 Bhaalic Monster, and failed to beat it. That is pathetic.  
  
Scout: PATHETIC! YOU DID NOT FACE THE MONSTER!  
  
Acolyte: No, I did not face the Monster, but I know that card's effects. For example, Boneyard Dragon cannot attack LP directly, even if it is equipped with a Shooting Star Bow – Ceal. All you had to do was not summon any monster and you could have out waited your opponent.  
  
The only female here is known as Watch Guardian: I have to agree with Acolyte, you should have studied the Bhaalic Monsters. But you did not, and you did your best. That is all we could ask for.  
  
The last person there is known as High Watcher: Drop this thread of thought! Scout did his best, and he did his duty by calling this Council of all nearby Helmites. This is an unknown threat to us and to all. You are sure that they carried no Items of ancient Egypt?  
  
Scout: I am positive that they do not wield any of the Items. But if they do, they wield them in secret. But I felt no ancient magic, so I am sure they held none!  
  
Watch Guardian: Felt no magic? Might you have lost the will of Helm and this is just a hoax designed to improve your favor?  
  
Acolyte: Watch what you say, Guard!  
  
Watch Guardian, shocked and angry: You... you... You would dare call me something below my station!?!?  
  
Acolyte: I would, and I did. Scout has not lied. The Unsleeping Eyes of Helm have seen to that. The Scout that should be of Night, did not lie.  
  
Watch Guardian: I doubt that YOU have the power to call...  
  
High Watcher: That is enough! We have no need to question the powers of our fellows! We must now plan on how to counter this threat!  
  
Watch Guardian: I say let Kaiba and those few remaining Tomb-Keepers deal with this. There is no need to involve ourselves in this.  
  
Scout: I disagree. Those seven are powerful, evil, ancient. If we do nothing about them, then we fail as guardians to this modern world against the Ancients.  
  
Watch Guardian: They are NOT Ancients! If they are Ancients than Helm would gather an army of his Followers to crush them, before you were attacked!  
  
Acolyte: That may not be. Helm acts in ways that we mortals cannot understand. He may want us to find this threat on our own. And then deal with it.  
  
Watch Guardian: SHUT UP GAIAN! We do not need some one here that is not a pure believer of Helm!  
  
Acolyte: It appears that nothing good with come from this meeting. May the Gods watch your paths.  
  
Watch Guardian: I only need one God, and that God is Helm!  
  
Acolyte just walks away. Watch Guardian takes off after that.  
  
High Watcher: Acolyte... he is difficult. He knows much, but reveals it slowly. He leaves much unsaid, thinking that others will figure it all out. Him being a Gaian as well as a Helmite, just leaves many to question his motives. But he is right about something; you Scout, should be one of the elite Night Scouts. I shall see if I can get your promoted. May Helm guard you in all things.  
  
Scout: May Helm guard you.  
  
With that, the Council ended. Nothing decided, nothing promised. The threat looming closer, those that Watch and Guard are divided. Chaos is mounting higher and higher.  
  
---------------------  
  
Mean while at the club, we see those five mentioned early along with many others. And one of those many others look just like a known bastard and owner of Kaiba Corporation. Kaiba was deep in his cup and breast of Meia from Van Dread, hell both of them are far too deep in their cups.  
  
Locke's thoughts, as he looks at the two: Now where is a camera or a reporter? If Sana or Kasumi could see their precious Seto now... Never mind, I wouldn't survive the resulting tornado of words and bodies.  
  
Despite being in the club for the past 8 hours, both Sands and Karen are only slightly less drunk then Kaiba and still clamoring for skin. And the fact that they are dropping hints of greater money, Locke presumed that later tonight, both of them will more skin then they could handle in their states.  
  
Takato, from TDT, drunk: Heya everybody!  
  
Only Locke turns to see why Takato was calling for attention, as the rest of the people were unconscious and staring at the nearly completely nude Sailor Mars. What Locke sees quickly scares the shit out of him. Takato is holding a kit of C4 in one hand, with the detonator in his other hand.  
  
Locke's thoughts: HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET A PACK OF EXPLOIVES PAST THE BOUNCERS!  
  
Outside the club, Jun, Jeri, and Kaza's sister are having a three-some in public. All of the bouncers are there, staring like they have never seen this before.  
  
Back in the club, some people behind Takato are yelling at him to sit down. After a few seconds of yelling, one of them chucked a bottle at Takato's head, knocking him unconscious. Locke quickly disarms the detonator by breaking it in half with his Katana. Locke then grabs the C4 and walks to the bomb chute and drops it in.  
  
Locke's thoughts: I was wondering how drunk all of this people are; now I know. As much as I would like to stay, because this show will turn XXX rated soon, I value my life above pleasure. Now, why did I come here for anyway?  
  
---------------------  
  
Locke: Now that ends Chapter 6. And I thank Sands for giving me the idea for the end of this chapter. Amazing what one can write when one has writer's block, isn't it?  
  
Imeon: No. What made you give Takato a pack of C4 for?  
  
Locke: Last night's round of C&C Tiberain Sun and my opponent's use of the Ghost Stalker. He had the unit, but kept him in his base. My Bashees had great fun killing him!  
  
Imeon, shaking her head: Is this rated R or PG-13?  
  
Yugi-Girl, sweat-dropped: Still PG-13.  
  
Locke: For those of you wondering, Karen was in the first chapter. I knew that I would need her in my fiction sometime, and now seemed better then latter for her to come forth. And Magicman, thanks again for proofreading THTD!!!, before you sick Smokegirl on me! And for those of you that are wondering why I'm not drunk, I DO NOT drink alcohol.


End file.
